Spell Blossom List
'Spell Blossom' Acid Splash: Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. Blossom (3PP): Flowers grow on touched plant. Cleanse of Alcohol (3PP): Cures ill effects of alcohol consumption. Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. Idyllic Sleep (3PP): Subject sleeps comfortably even in uncomfortable conditions. Know Direction: You discern north. Light: Object shines like a torch. Lightning Sand (3PP): You create a patch of lightning sand. Purify Food & Drink: Purify 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. Quicken Stride (3PP): Subject's land speed increases by 5 ft. Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Root: Subject gains +2 on certain CMD checks. Settle Stomach (3PP): Remove the nauseated condition. Sickening Smell (3PP): Pollen cloud sickens creatures. Simple Bed (3PP): Turns vegetation into comfortable resting place. Spiders Thread (3PP): You summon a rope-like strand of spider's silk. Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. Wooden Club (3PP): You summon a wooden club. 'Improved Spell Blossom' Animate Rope: Makes a rope move at your command. Blend: You change your coloration to match your surroundings. Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blinded or deafened. Burst of Nettles: Burst deals 3d6 damage and 1d6 acid. Charm Person: Makes one person your friend. Climbing Beanstalk: Create a beanstalk that is easy to climb. Cloud of Seasickness: Sickening vapors, 1 round/level. Color Spray: Knocks unconscious, blinds and/or stuns weak creatures. Conjure Carriage: Creates a fine carriage (Pumpkin of course!). Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. Deep Slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures into magical slumber. Discovery Torch: Touched object emanates bright light, granting Perception and Sense Motive bonuses. Enthrall: Captivates all within 100 ft. + 10 ft./level. Euphoric Cloud: Fog obscures vision and fascinates living creatures. Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Flotsam Vessel: Creates a raft from nearby debris. Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. Forest Friend: Plants in a forested area become helpful instead of hindering to you and your allies. Fungal Infestation: Target takes bleed from attacks. Glue Seal: Makes one 5 ft. square or one object sticky. Grease: Makes 10 ft. square or one object slippery. Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. Itching Curse: Target must scratch or take penalties. Lily Pad Stride: Lily pads support you as you walk across water. Mad Hallucination: Target takes penalties to mental action. Mantle of Calm: Neutralize the rage effects of those who have attacked you. Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. Produce Flame: 1d6 damage +1/level, touch or thrown. Shillelagh: Cudgel or quarterstaff becomes +1 weapon (2d6 damage) for 1 min./level. Snare: Creates a magic booby trap. Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and cielings. Spike Growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. Spore Burst: Spore-filled mushrooms grow on willing plant creature. Thorn Javelin: Wield a javelin that sickens opponents when it strikes. Vine Strike: Your natural or unarmed attacks entangle those struck. Web Shelter (3PP): You summon a shelter of sticky webbing. 'Greater Spell Blossom' Acid Fog: Blocks vision, slows movement and damages creatures/objects. Acid Pit: Conjures an acid-containing pit. Acidic Spray: 1d6/level acid damage plus 1 round of acid. Antiplant Shell: Keeps animated plants at bay. Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. Changestaff: Your specially prepared quarterstaff becomes a treant-like creature. Cloak of Dreams: You are surrounded by an aura of drowsiness. Cloudkill: Kills 3 HD or less; 4-6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take Con damage. Command Plants: Sway the actions of plant creatures. Confusion: Target become confused. Corrosive Consumption: Acidic patch damages an opponent. Curse Terrain: You curse the land with unnatural hazards. Forgetful Slumber: One target of 10 HD or less falls asleep and loses memory. Green Caress: Target slowly transforms into a plant. Hungry Earth: The ground attempts to pull creatures beneath its surface. Hungry Pit: Conjures a pit that crushes creatures trapped within. Liveoak: Oak becomes treant guardian. Plant Shape III: Turns you into a Huge plant. Poison: Touch deals 1d3 Con damage 1/round for 6 rounds. Roaming Pit: Conjures a movable pit. Serenity: Peaceful feelings harm those attempting violence. Siege of Trees: Transforms Large trees into arboreal catapults of the same size. Snake Staff: Ordinary pieces of wood become snakes. Solid Fog: Fog obscures vision and impedes movement. Suffocation: Extracts the air from target’s lungs. True Seeing: Lets you see all things as they really are. Vicarious View: Plant a scrying sensor that you can use to spy on a creature, object, or location. Vinetrap: Vines burst to life in a radius around a target with a variety of effects. Vitriolic Mist: Creatures attacking you take acid damage; you’re protected from acid. Wall of Thorns: Thorns damage anyone who tries to pass. Waves of Ecstasy: Pleasure stuns and staggers creatures. Waves of Exhaustion: Several targets become exhausted.